


The Doctor and the Hawk Drabbles

by Yrindor



Series: The Doctor and the Hawk [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Character, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Doctor Midorima, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flu Shots, Future Fic, Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, Neurodiversity, Oha Asa, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of prompt fill drabbles - primarily MidoTaka, but some other characters/pairings as well.  All pieces fit somewhere in the storyline of the larger "Doctor and the Hawk" series.  Pairings and prompts are in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commingle (MidoTaka)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

"Takao!"

"What, Shin-chan?" Takao yelled from where he was sitting in the kitchen surrounded by half-unpacked boxes.

"What is this?"

"What's what?"

"This, Takao."

Takao sighed, extricated himself from the piles of dishes and kitchen appliances, and picked his way carefully to the bedroom to see what his boyfriend was upset about this time. When he finally succeeded in navigating through the maze of boxes in the living room and hallway, he found Midorima pointing at their bookshelf and looking insulted.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked. Midorima had been stuck working the overnight shift at the hospital the previous night, and Takao was rather proud of himself for unpacking most of the bedroom in that time.

"It's all out of order."

"What do you mean it's out of order? I alphabetized it and everything."

"That's the problem! It's all jumbled up now. There's no way to tell the fiction from the non-fiction, and my reference books are split up all over the place. There are some things that should never meet, and your sports humor and my critical care handbooks are two of them!"

Takao sighed again. He should have known better than to try to organize any of Midorima's things; his boyfriend had _very_ particular ideas about how the universe should be ordered. "You can rearrange them if you want, Shin-chan," he said, leaning in to give Midorima a quick hug. Midorima glared at him, but didn't make any move to push him away. The moment Takao released him, he started pulling books off of the shelves and making new piles on the floor and the bed.

"Have fun, Shin-chan," Takao said as he bounced back to the kitchen. As aggravating and time-consuming as the whole moving process was, he couldn't help but be excited. He and Midorima had been living together for years, but this was the first apartment they had moved into as a couple rather than as roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set several years before the first "Doctor and the Hawk" story. Takao has graduated, and Midorima has just started his final year of med school.


	2. Peaceful (MidoTaka)

_Peaceful…_

Coming back to the apartment late at night after most of the city is asleep and finding Takao sprawled out in their shared bed; he takes up far more space than would seem possible for someone his size. Midorima pauses in the doorway and lets the sight of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully and seemingly without a care in the world chase away all of the stress of the day.

 

Sitting in the bathroom before dawn, even before the birds start singing, and taping his fingers. It’s become almost meditative by now, the actions long since relegated to muscle memory. The silence is broken only by the whisper of cloth tape unrolling and Takao’s quiet breathing drifting in from the bedroom.

 

A brief lull in the middle of a busy day. A few stolen moments after he clears his last outstanding case before a new one comes in. He retreats to his desk and pulls a well-worn photo out of his wallet. The image is out of focus, and he’s partially out of the frame, but he doesn’t care. It’s a photo snapped secretly by one of the senpai during the seemingly endless hours they spent practicing before their match against Rakuzan. A photo of the first time the ball left Takao’s hands, reached his own at the peak of his jump, and flew perfectly across the court into the basket. He had quietly rescued it from the discard pile when no one was looking.

 

Editing a journal article late into the night the day before a deadline; Takao’s head rests on his shoulder. His boyfriend had joined him to provide moral support, but fell asleep hours ago. The only light in the room comes from the glow of the computer screen. He knows it’s bad for his eyes, but he’s not going to move and turn on the light, not when he’d risk disturbing Takao.

 

_Peaceful…_

The few quiet moments he’s able to reclaim for himself from an otherwise fast-paced and high stress life. Though he’d never admit it to anyone, they all seem to involve the Hawk Eye who butted into his life over a decade ago and refused to leave.


	3. You Idiot (KiyoRikoHyuu)

Riko was rudely awakened by the crash of breaking china and a muffled curse. Somehow, she just knew what she was going to find in the kitchen. "Teppei, you idiot," she muttered under her breath as she threw herself out of bed and across the apartment, and sure enough, Kiyoshi was sitting on the kitchen floor surrounded by the remains of what had previously been his favorite mug. He was trying to pick up the largest pieces, but was hindered by the brace covering most of his left leg. He winced when he tried to shift weight onto it and quickly settled back into his previous position.

"Teppei, what the hell are you doing?" Riko demanded from the doorway, and Kiyoshi had the sense to look somewhat guilty as he answered.

"Needed the new bag of coffee. I think Junpei took the last of the other one during his paper-writing marathon last night."

"And so, what? You couldn’t have waited fifteen minutes for my alarm to go off, or heaven forbid, grabbed one of us if you had to? It's not like that's the _entire reason_ we moved in with you or anything."

"I didn’t want to bother you."

"Didn’t want to bother us!? That's why we're here! I swear you need a babysitter sometimes.

"No, don’t try to move yet," she said as Kiyoshi tried to stand. "Let me check your knee first."

She picked her way carefully around the broken glass to kneel next to him. It didn't take her long to strip off the brace and push up Kiyoshi's pant leg. She took her time examining his knee though, ignoring his yelps as she prodded none too gently around the still-healing joint.

"It doesn't look like there's any real damage. Lucky," she said finally. "Ice it though, or it's going to swell."

At that moment, Hyūga surfaced in the doorway, still wearing his Samurai Warlords pajama pants. "Morning," he mumbled, shuffling to the coffee maker on autopilot. He was halfway across the kitchen before his brain finally caught up and processed the scene in front of him. "Problem?" he asked.

Riko stabbed her finger at Kiyoshi’s chest. "This idiot decided he couldn’t wait for coffee, and since he didn’t want to _bother_ us, he tried to get it down himself. You can see how well that ended; he's lucky he didn’t re-injure his knee in the process.

"And speaking of idiots," she continued, turning on Hyūga, "what were you thinking taking the last of the coffee without replacing it? You know how Teppei is about his morning coffee."

"It was late. I was tired. I didn't think," he muttered, thinking it was still far too early for any conversation involving more than a couple of words.

"Didn’t think!? That’s the problem! Neither of you think! I shudder to think of what would have happened if I had left the two of you alone."

"Like you would have done any better," Hyūga snapped back. "Teppei would’ve died of starvation or food poisoning within the week. And aren't you overreacting a bit? The doctor did say-"

"The doctor said he could start _carefully_ putting some weight on that knee again. Walking across the room unaided is not 'partial weight-bearing,' and trying to _jump_ is not careful in any sense of the term. Don’t encourage him."

"Guys," Teppei said from the floor, playing the peacemaker like usual, "we've been through this before. As much as you may wish otherwise, neither of you can do everything. That's not going to change, so could we pay attention to the more pressing issues? Namely, the floor is covered in broken glass, and I still don’t have my coffee."

Hyūga and Riko glared at one another one last time before dropping the argument, for the time being anyway. Hyūga swept up the broken mug while Riko grabbed Kiyoshi’s crutches from where he had abandoned them, helped him back to the table, and threw an ice pack on his knee.

Once they were all settled with their coffee, Riko turned to Kiyoshi again, "I'll let you off the hook this time, but if you try anything like that again, I will tell your doctor, and I'll request extra sessions with you while I'm at it. Understood?"

Kiyoshi nodded mutely. He could see the improvements he was making with Riko's help, but that didn't mean her sessions were pleasant. He’d known recovery from surgery wasn’t going to be easy, especially with the additional damage he'd done to his knee during the Winter Cup, but he hadn’t been prepared for just how painful and slow it would be. The first couple of physical therapy sessions right after surgery had been bad enough to make him sick, and even though the pain had improved since then, he knew it would be months before he fully recovered. He also knew that, despite their bickering, Riko and Junpei would be living with him for at least that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a fill for [szczepter's KiyoRikoHyuu prompt](http://knbprompts.tumblr.com/post/127262933996/seirin-triangle-prompts-kiyorikohyuu) "after canon, and living in the same dorm and having domestic arguments" on the [knbprompts](http://knbprompts.tumblr.com) Tumblr.


	4. Bridge (MidoTaka)

Takao hated to admit it, but he was nervous. Said feeling was normally the purview of his high-strung boyfriend, but if the knots in his stomach were any indication, it was currently afflicting him as well. Somehow his and Izuki's teaching had caught the eye of a group making a documentary on childhood recreation programs in Japan. Their next class was being filmed, and the completed documentary was going to be broadcast on national television. He thought that was a valid reason to be a bit nervous.

Takao wished Midorima were around. For all of his superstitions and quirks, his boyfriend was actually a remarkably down-to-earth person, at least in his opinion, and he could use some of that grounding at the moment to fight his sudden case of nerves. Not for the first time, he lamented the lack of "us" time that resulted from their irregular schedules. The calendar gods always seemed to conspire against them; they had plenty of days where they barely crossed paths, but they only seemed to have mutual time off when they actively planned it.

He would deny it if asked, but he was sulking. Sulking and trying to ignore the butterflies gnawing at his stomach as he watched the clock tick slowly forward. He was half-heartedly poking around old music videos when his phone buzzed with a new message:

> **Message from:** Midorima Shintarō  
>  **Subject:** A Request  
>  Takao, I should be able to take a quick dinner break around 6:00. Please meet me outside of the hospital at that time. That will still give you enough time to make it to your class.  
>  Shintarō

Takao frowned. It was unusual for Midorima to ask him to come to the hospital. In fact, it was almost unheard of; his boyfriend usually tried to keep his work and personal life as separate as possible. He had no reason to deny Shin-chan's request though, so he sent a quick reply before going back to his music videos, amusing himself when he unexpectedly spotted Kise in the back of a couple of them.

A few hours later, he packed his bag and set out for the hospital. He wasn't sure how long whatever Midorima wanted would take, and he would rather be early for his class than risk being late. He navigated the rush hour subway, ignoring the irritated glares directed at his oversized gym bag, and when he finally arrived at the hospital, he found Shin-chan leaning against the glass wall of the hospital entrance waiting for him.

"You're late," Midorima said.

Takao just shrugged, used to his boyfriend's perfectionism. "It's rush hour; you know how the subway gets."

Midorima glared at him; he had learned to live with Takao's more fluid sense of punctuality, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. "Walk with me," he said, setting off at a brisk walk without waiting to see if Takao followed.

"Shin-chan, where are we going?" Takao asked, nearly running to keep up with Midorima's long strides.

"You'll see."

They walked in silence, Takao no more enlightened when Midorima veered off of the main street and onto one of the many pedestrian bridges that spanned the river.

They were halfway across the river when Midorima finally stopped. "We're here."

"Where's here, Shin-chan?"

"Here. A bridge. It's your lucky item today, not that you ever check your own Oha Asa horoscope. I almost left you a toy one, but a real one is more powerful, so I brought you to it. For luck."

Takao smiled. A lot of people thought Midorima was cold and selfish and couldn't understand why Takao put up with him. He wanted to show them moments like this to prove that his Shin-chan was one of the sweetest, most thoughtful people he knew; you just had to know how to read him through the prickles. He reached out for Midorima's hand, and for once Midorima returned the gesture without complaint.

Together, they watched the sun set across the river, holding hands on the otherwise empty bridge, and Takao couldn't help but think the scene would fit perfectly into one of the romance series Kise loved.

The moment was rudely interrupted when Midorima's pager beeped. He looked down at it and muttered something about "incompetent fools." Then he gave Takao's hand one last squeeze before turning away with a quick "sorry" and rushing back to the hospital.

Takao stayed where he was for a little longer, watching the last edge of the sun disappear below the horizon. Then he picked up his bag and made his way to the nearest subway station. He didn't personally believe in Oha Asa, but the butterflies that had been gnawing at his stomach earlier _were_ suddenly absent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midorima waited until he passed through the doors of the hospital before opening his hand to see what Takao had pressed into it. A length of purple ribbon lay across his palm. He already had a spool of it sitting in his locker, but he tucked the piece into his pocket, and those who knew him may have seen the hint of smile cross his face as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the August 30th Oha Asa horoscope. Cancer's lucky item/color was a ribbon/purple, and Scorpio's was a bridge/beige.


	5. Flu Shot (MidoTaka)

"Takao, it's that time of year again," Midorima said as he cleared the last of the dinner dishes off of the table.

"What time?" Takao asked hesitantly.

"Time for flu shots," Midorima said, quietly retrieving the syringe he had slipped into the fridge earlier.

Takao froze at the sink. "Do I have to, Shin-chan?"

"Yes," Midorima said, bracing himself for the same debate they had every year. "Especially you. You work with snotty, plague-infested disease vectors all day."

"What if I wash my hands lots and eat my vegetables and everything else you're always nagging me about?"

"They could infect you anyway. You may be able to take a week off sick, but I can't take that long off to take care of you, and I definitely can't afford to have you infect me. Come on. It'll only take a second, and then you'll be protected."

"Shin-chan, I don't wanna" Takao whined, but he let Midorima steer him over to a chair.

"Push your sleeve up for me," Midorima ordered as he fished an alcohol swab and band-aid out of his pocket and went to wash his hands. When he came back, Takao was staring pointedly at the wall over the counter and not moving.

"Relax; I'm just going to clean off your arm first," Midorima said as he tore open the alcohol pad.

Takao tried, taking a few deep breaths, but as soon as Midorima reached for the needle, he flinched back.

"Takao, I'll be quick. It's just a little pinch; you'll probably hardly feel it if you relax."

"It's not the pain that's the problem, Shin-chan; it's the needle."

"Then don't look."

"I can't."

The incongruity of the statement made Midorima freeze.

"What do you mean you can't? Just look at the wall and ignore me."

"It doesn't work like that."

"What?"

"I said it doesn't work like that. You could be behind me and it wouldn't make any difference. Hawk Eye, remember? I can see you no matter where you are, and trust me, when there's a goddamn _needle_ coming at you, it's pretty hard _not_ to look."

"Sorry," Midorima said, adding another item to the list of unexpected consequences of his boyfriend's ability. "Close your eyes for me then."

"It isn't any better, Shin-chan," Takao said, though he squeezed his eyes shut. "Now I know it's coming, but I don't know when, and the anticipation and imagining it are almost as bad as seeing it."

"I'll warn you first," Midorima said as he carefully uncapped the needle. "Now try to relax."

When it seemed like Takao was as relaxed as he was going to get, Midorima took hold of his arm. "Ready?" he asked.

"Just do it," Takao hissed through gritted teeth.

"Little pinch," Midorima warned.

Takao held still, but the moment Midorima finished putting on the band-aid, he pulled his arm back and glared.

"It hurts, Shin-chan," he whined.

"It might be a bit sore for the next day or so. You can ice it or take ibuprofen later if you need to. But it's done now. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"It's _always_ that bad. There are some things we were never meant to see, and that's one of them," Takao said with a shudder.

"There's ice cream in the freezer."

"Really?" Takao's sulking was quickly replaced by excitement.

Midorima nodded. "Your favorite, rocky road. I picked it up on the way home," he said, gesturing to the freezer.

Takao stayed where he was and made his best puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend.

"Fine," Midorima huffed, and he got up and scooped ice cream for both of them – a big bowl of rocky road for Takao, and a smaller bowl of azuki for himself. He resisted the urge to ask Takao if he'd like a sticker as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is what I think of while getting a flu shot. Sorry, Takao, I hope your arm ends up less sore than mine did.

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are cross-posted on [Tumblr](http://yrindor.tumblr.com/). If there’s a prompt you’d like to see, especially for MidoTaka, feel free to leave it in a comment here or ask on Tumblr.
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
